From the past to the future
by Asiramx
Summary: Someone Is watching Randy, but who? and Why do they need the Ninja's help?
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on jaykelthejackal's idea, and thanks to Azie for helping me with this story and idea's, wouldn't be able to write this story without you! and yes Lame title is lame. LOL**

* * *

It started during a basketball game at late evening. Bucky had gotten stanked again and he had been forced to run up and down the school in pursuit, trying to limit the damage and doing his best to destroy the backup dinger. Howard, as usual, had decided to hide near the snack bar till everything calmed down.

So, after a tiring chase and a quick fight, now he stood just outside the gym with a quivering, half naked and confused Bucky.

Like always, the blonde triangle player was quick in leaving the scene, running away before someone could see him, and Randy would have followed suit if it wasn't for the fact that there was someone observing him from the darkness.

It was a faint shape, almost a shadow amongst the shadows, but it was there, observing.

The figure watches as Randy destank's the monster quickly, he had been watching Randy for quite sometime, observing his every movement waiting for the right moment to approach him, but he thought this wasn't the right time, especially when there is a witness.

But he notices Randy looking straight at him, he didn't move a muscle; he just stood there, he made sure he would stay hidden, He stares as Randy approaches him, but he quickly left as soon as he came, Randy just stood there confused as the shadowy figure left without saying anything.

The Shadow figure sighs and looks back at the basketball court, "Soon, Ninja soon."

"What was that?" Howard asked as soon as he sees Randy approaching him with a confused stare, "You okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, Howard held a sandwich to his mouth and quickly devoured it, following with a refreshing drink. A burp later and the stout boy was leaning lazily against the bleachers. Thanks to Bucky, the game had been cancelled for half a hour while everyone made sure it was safe to go on.

"You look like you saw a ghost or something..." Howard said, looking around with suspicion. "Please, tell me you didn't let Bucky run off..."

Randy shakes his head trying to forget what he had just saw, "It was nothing, I thought I saw something and don't worry about Bucky he is back to normal already, maybe I am getting tired ."

He sits down on the bleachers and makes a grab for Howards sandwich but he quickly moves away, "Aw Come on bro, just one bite."

"Whatever lets just get out of here okay?" The duo leaves the field and heads on home, Howard decided to stay with Randy for the night, his parents did not have a problem with Howard staying over his bro's house even though it was a school night, the two did their homework first, Howard cheated off of Randy's answers, and after homework; they played a little bit of grave puncher.

"You're so going to loose Howard!" Randy exclaims as he smashes the buttons on his controllers, "I'm so going to own you!"

"Not today Cunningham!" Howard smashes the buttons quickly, as a result he did a combo and atomically defeats Randy, "Been wanting to do that for so long Cunningham you had no idea."

"Aw Wonk!"

They continue to play until Midnight before they finally went to bed, Randy jumps onto the bed and curls up against the blankets.

He woke up later in the night, he looks over at the clock to determine the time, it is 3 am in the morning, he is rather hungry, he jumps down from the bed and looks out the window, he stands there frozen not believing what he is seeing.

It is the shadowy figure again, just standing there watching him again, he looks down at Howard and shakes him awake, "BRO?! BRO!"

While Randy tried to wake Howard up, the figure did not move from its spot. It is like a statue, standing just outside of the cone of light from one of the streetlamps so that it could be seen, but still be unrecognizable.

It watches as Howard dismisses his friend's call and rolled on his other side, continuing sleeping as if Randy had never shouted. Then turned to the left and slowly walks down the road in direction of the high school. It was as if the figure was giving Randy all the time he needs to get prepared and follow it.

Randy groans and writes a note and pats it on Howards stomach, letting him know he will be gone for the night, and that he could help himself to breakfast in the morning, he grabs his mask, the Nomicon and heads out.

He puts on the mask and the black leather bindings wraps around Randy as he jumps from building to building, he follows the figure that is a few steps ahead of him.

"What do you want from me?!" Randy calls out to the figure, but the figure did not respond.

They stopped in front of the high school, the figure stares at Randy for a boy in a ninja suit, he sure ran slow, Finally Randy did catch up to him.

"Alright who are you and what do you want?"


	2. Chapter 2

The figure had stopped in the shadows cast by the school, making it less visible through the darkness of the night. "I'm afraid I can't say at the moment," the voice was male and a bit deeper than Randy's. "For how long have you been a Ninja?"

A gentle breeze blew through the school grounds in that moment, making the trees rustle gently and revealing that the young man was wearing a cape that helped disguise his figure in the night.

"Three years." Randy replies suspiciously, "Why?" Randy didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet, maybe this guy needs help but how did he find out who he was and where did he live? He could pose a potential threat to him.

"I'm going to ask again, what do you want? And why do you keep following me? If you want help then ask for it, do you realize how creepy it is to follow someone?"

It got quiet for a minute or so, Randy stood on guard just in case he tried anything, if he made one false move, he would have to attack.

The figure slowly walks forward into the light of a streetlamp, revealing a young man wearing a suit similar to that of the Ninja's with the addition of a cape that recalls the suit's design with its red lines.

"I can't reveal much of myself, but I came to be known as the Guardian," he said with a small nod of his head. "My duty is to make sure the Ninja does his job correctly and aid him when it's needed. Or, in certain cases, stop him from doing something horribly wrong."

He relaxes a little, at least he is with the Ninja's, "So did I do something wrong? Because I don't think I did anything wrong, I did everything right, beat the Stanked monster, stopped Mcfist from doing whatever."

"So do you need something from me?"

"You did nothing wrong," the Guardian replies, shaking his head so lightly that it almost went unnoticed. "That is the reason why I came. You're the only one I can truly trust in this situation."

The young man starts to walk down the sidewalk, his cape noiselessly flapping behind his back with each step he took.

"I'm still not exactly sure how I ended up here," he confesses with a frown in his voice. "But I come from the future. About four years from now if my calculations are right. The reason of all this is simple. The Ninja of my time fell under the pressure of his duty and the Sorcerer took advantage of that. Last time I checked, he was close to breaking out of his prison."

Randy backs up when the figure takes a step towards, he pulls out his sword just in case this is a trick, he found it hard to believe, Time-Travel? There's no such thing, it could be possible but there isn't such a thing.

He clutches the sword tightly against his grip waiting for any wrong movement coming from the stranger; one false move and it would be over for him, "What do you want me to do?"

When the stranger went to take another step, Randy pointed his sword at the stranger, "Don't make another move, I don't know if I should believe you, I mean, you came from the future? Impossible, and if the Ninja got into deep trouble why couldn't you help him?

Only the Ninja can seal the Sorcerer back into his prison," the Guardian explained, stopping only when the tip of the sword was against his chest. "Or I'd have done that myself. I tried to take the mask and the Nomicon from the Ninja so that I could do something, but only succeeded in stealing the book. Next thing I know, I'm standing on roof of the school, looking down at one of your many battles."

The young man gave a helpless shrug; then placed two fingers on the top edge of the sword, His blue eyes met Randy's and seemed to search something hidden deep within them.

"So, you going to kill me just because I asked your help?" he raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Or do I have to fight you? I might just be the Guardian, but you should not underestimate me. I'm as strong as you are, with a bit more of experience."

"You could pose a threat," Randy did not withdrew the sword; he stares back at the guy with a suspicious look, "For All I know Mac Antfee could have hired you to kill me or something, I don't mean to be distrusting, but your story sounds...Bizarre...More bizarre of the things that happen here in Norrisville every day, how do I know if I could trust you?"

He finally withdrew his sword before he can receive an answer but he still is on guard, "If this is true, what are you going to do? What do you want me to do? Do you want to go to this so called future and stop the Sorcerer myself?"

"I don't know," the young man gave another shrug. "If I was the Ninja, I would know what to do, but I'm just the Guardian here. I'm just asking you to help me out here."

He crosses his arms and leans against a streetlamp with his back, his eyes glued onto Randy's. There was something he was not telling and would probably not tell unless really necessary.

"Look, I know this is pretty crazy to digest so I'll let you figure out what you want to do," he stood up and turned around to walk away. "Perhaps the NinjaNomicon will tell you what to do. I used to do that a lot when I had no idea what I had to do during my career as a Ninja."

The Guardian raised a hand into the air and waves nonchalantly at the Ninja as he made his way towards the shadows cast by the school.

Rand frowns, there is something that the guy is leaving out, he didn't like to be withhold from information that he needed to know, Randy got a disc from his suit and throws it; it goes right past the man and into the wall.

"I know...There is something up, you're not telling me something, I don't need to know now, but I am letting you know that I will find out eventually, meet me back here tomorrow at nighttime, I will give you my answer then."

"Oh and please don't follow me, it creeps me out," Randy gets out a smoke bomb and slams it on the ground, within seconds Randy disappears from plain sight.

As asked, Randy wasn't followed when he returned back home. As he slips back into his room through the window, he suddenly felt weary and ready to slip back under the comforting sheets of his bed.

But sleep seemed far away as his mind kept thinking about the strange person wearing a suit similar to his. Guardian, he called himself, but the Nomicon had never spoken of such figure, and he couldn't remember a time when such a character had come out in the open to aid the Ninja.

"It would have been nice if this guardian would have helped me in the past." Randy said loudly, he could hear his friend shift in his sleep, he sighs and continues in whisper, "Whatever."


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the spelling errors, and my comp broke and needs to be repaired :/ So I will be using my sisters computer and this computer to be honest is frustrating.**

* * *

Randy falls asleep, he eventually wakes back up and yawns, he kicks Howard to wake him up but to no avail, Randy drags his feet towards the bathroom, he grabs the Nomicon before he leaves his bedroom.

"Nomicon, tell me if this guy is telling the truth..." Randy opens the book, the pages turn randomly and the book sucked him in.

For the first time in three years, the Nomicon was in a state of uproar. Paper figures were whizzing by so fast that it was really hard to make out what they were and even the doodles seemed to be in some sort of panic.

He was dropped in the middle of a forest, as if the Nomicon had forgotten him halfway towards his true destination in its chaotic state. Then a Japanese dragon flew overhead, did a couple of circle in the air and came down to meet Randy, silently inviting him onto its back.

Randy is now convinced something is up, The Nomicon never panicked at any situation that has come to play in the past three years, it always had a calm deamnor whenever there was a bad situation.

But not this time and he seemed to be rather concerned about it, "Nomicon, Are you okay? Is that guy right? Is he from the future and is everything he saying true?"

He got on the dragon and the dragon flew to its destination.

The landscape flew by quickly as the dragon sped through the air. The forest gave away to crop fields, past a village and then up and down the inclines of a mountain until the world faded away and they were flying through a beige emptiness.

Giant doors appeared and Randy instantly recognized them to be those that led to a deeper part of the Nomicon. They opened with a spark of light and the dragon twisted, letting the boy fall past the passage before returning back from where it came.

Just like last time he was there, the willow with leaves of light beckoned to him with a gentle whisper.

"Okay Nomicon, what is going on? This isnt like you at all, is there something wrong? Is there something I should know about? Because you seem like you are panicking.

His only response were pink arrows pointing to the big giant doors that had appeared in front of him a moment ago, "So you're not going to answer me right away are you?

He was met with a wall of paper, the symbols rearranging themselves to form writings that he could understand.

*The threat will rise once again, forcing the Guardian to bend the rules of old for the greater good.*

The threat was obviously the Sorcerer, and whatever it was doing had forced the Guardian to break a lot of rules. From stealing the Nomicon from the Ninja to traveling through time itself to ask a previous Ninja for help. It was really mind blowing, but it was the truth.

Before being released back into the real world, however, the Nomicon erased the message and composed another one.

_*Once a Ninja, always a Ninja."_

Randy is meet with silence, he sighs and opens the door, "Okay Nomicon what's going on?"

Randy nods understanding what the book meant, so it was true, the man coming back from the future in need of his help, his suspicious dies down immediately when the Nomicon confirms the truth.

The book ejects him back into reality, Randy snaps his eyes open to hear loud banging coming from behind the door.

Randy opens the door and Howard rushes inside the bathroom and pushes Randy and closes the door behind him, Randy ate his breakfast and waited for his bro to come out of the bathroom, After awhile the two head off to school.

The school by normally, since it was Wednesday, there were no monster attacks, and Mcfist didn't send his robots to school, afterschool Randy say goodbye to Howard and stood in front of the school, he had made an excuse saying that he had to speak with Smith which was a bold lie.

He hated to lie to his bro, but this was serious and he didnt feel like dragging Howard along in this situation, he sat down and meditated until he arrives.

Only when it was late afternoon the Guardian made his appearance. He stood there, on the same spot Randy had seen him the first time when he had been watching him fight a stanked Bucky.

"I assume the Nomicon informed you in its usual cryptic way?" The amusement in his voice was masking a deep longing for the ancient book of ninja knowledge. Just like someone would long for a long lost best friend. "What is your decision, then?"

I'll help.." Randy began to say, he had a serious look on his face, "It appears you were telling me the truth when you said you were from the future, I apologize for not trusting you before, I always look into things before getting in a situation that seems serious."

"The Nomicon appeared to be panicking when I went inside, doodles a lot faster than normal, I knew it was a urgent as soon as the Nomicon's behavior started to change."

"So," He went over towards the man, "What do you want me to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait! I had been busy for the past couple of days, plus I am still trying to get it fixed.**

* * *

For a moment, the young man looked lost, then motioned for Randy to follow him to a more secluded area behind the school. "I knew you'd accept to help me," he said, leading the boy past a few trees. There no one could see them. "If the Nomicon is panicking as you said it is, then the situation is more serious than I thought."

The Guardian sat down with his legs crossed and looked up at Randy as if this one had all the answers to his questions. A moment later he shook his head and motioned the spot directly in front of him, inviting the boy to sit down with him.

"We need to get back to my time," he explained, a hint of worry in his voice. "But like I said, I have no idea how to do it. I know I was holding onto the Nomicon when I got hurled here. I don't have it anymore, but I'm sure yours can help us."

"Yeah well, the thing is that I dont know HOW to travel to the future even with the Nomicon's help, did you do something before you got here, like did you say something that had gotten you here in the first place? Any secret word or something?

This is going to be harder than he thought it would be, not only did he not know how to used the book travel but this man did not know either, he sighs in frustration, every minute counts,"But you think the Nomicon would help us?" He opens the book again but this it doesnt suck him in, a bright red light shines in the pages of the book, "Can you help us get into the future?"

The Guardian peers down at the shining pages. "No, I was just running away from the Ninja of my time," he confessed, confusion evident in his eyes. "I said nothing, did nothing..."

Without waiting for approval, the young man grabs the edge of the book with his hands while the Ninja held it from the opposite side. The shine intensified and a strange whirlwind of power surrounded the two.

"My hands are glued to the book," the Guardian shouted to be heard above the sound of the wind. He looked down at the Nomicon, then up at the Ninja. "What about you?""Yeah same," Randy desperately tried to get his hand out of the book of the book but he couldn't, he growls angrily, but then realizes that this maybe the way to the future.

"Just hang on tight." Randy intruscted the man, "This maybe the entrance to the future," A bright light surrounds the two, Randy closes his eyes due to light hurting his eyes. Randy woke back up again to see that he had arrived in the future, he glances at the man, "You alright?" Randy takes in his surroundings, "Is this it? Is this the future?"

Finally able to release the Nomicon, the Guardian groaned and massaged his head. "I'll tell you when the world stops spinning," he muttered, closing his eyes and waiting for recovery.

When the nausea finally subsides, the young man stood up and looks around while trying to regain his breath. The school hadn't changed at all during the four years that separated his time from the Ninja's, so it took him a while to find the hints that would tell him the truth.

"Yeah," he said once he peers through some windows of the school. No one was inside the classroom, but he had noticed the Halloween decorations on the walls. "Unless it's the end of October in your time too and I haven't noticed."

He helped the Ninja up and grabbed the Nomicon with his free hand, then walked back toward the street, where he was stopped by a group of teens that had been attracted by the random bright flash of light.

"Look!" one of them said, pointing at the two masked people. "It's the Guardian! And he found the Ninja! We're saved!"

While they were slowly surrounded by demanding kids, the young man held out the Nomicon for the Ninja to take. "Go on," he said with a nod of his head. "It's the Ninja's duty to give them hope. My duty is to make sure you can do that."

Randy smiles under his mask as the kids approach him asking him questions, the questions that he did not understand, but tried to answer with the best of his ability too,"Do not worry, I will do everything in my power to save you guys, trust me I will fix this, I promise, now if you excuse me I must go."

Pushing past the children, the kids groan in disappointment behind him, Randy couldn't help but feel bad but he had no time to waste, Randy flashes a grin at the kids before heading out the school, "So, What do we do now?" He turns his attention towards the man, "Where to?"

The man laughed softly in amusement. "You're the Ninja," he said, following the boy. "I'm just the Guardian. My duty is to make sure you can do yours. I can't decide for you all the time."

Tilting his head a little to the side, the Guardian hummed gently to himself as one of his hands reached behind his head to take out a sword that Randy immediately recognized. It was the one that Smith had crafted when he had broken his sword during his first year.

"But I'll give you a pointer," he pointed the sword straight in front of him. "Why not start with those robots? I'll watch your back."


	5. Chapter 5

Randy notices The Guardian's sword and stood in front of the two robots, Randy casts a determined glance over to the Guardian; he nods at him, before dashing off to face the robots.

He grips the sword and goes on top the robot, "Hey! Miss me?!" Randy plunges his sword in the robots chest and jumps off, sparks escapes from its chest and soon after it exploded.

Randy turns his attention to the other robot, Randy rushes towards it and slices the robots arms off before stabbing it in the face, "You tell the Sorcerer that I am coming for him."

He stabs it again; he stood watching the robo apes for any movement before approaching the man, "Done!"

"Good," the Guardian held his hand out. "Now can I have my sword back?"

For a moment, his eyes narrowed in anger, but the moment quickly passed and the young man returned to be the friendly person the Ninja knew. When the sword was back into his hands, he gave a grateful nod and replaced it inside his suit.

"I apologize," he said, voice tinted with sadness. "This sword is really important to me and if I'm not mistaken, you have your own swords."

"Sorry it was rather sudden and had to improvise." Randy hands him the sword back and sighs in annoyance, "So you have no idea what to do next? Not at all? Great! Where is the Sorcerer now?" Randy asked, "Is he located in Mcfist industries? Is that where we are going?" He frowns deeply when he doesn't get answer from the guy.

"If that's where you think you should start," the Guardian was right behind him. "Then I'll come. But I'm going to suggest waiting for the night, less chances of being seen."

The young man was right. In the daylight, dressed all in black, they could be seen fairly well and even now while walking down the sidewalk of the residential district, they were attracting attention.

"I'm going to Mcfist industries to settle this..." Randy walks towards the city, "You're welcomed to join me."

"Meet me at my house" He turns his attention towards the crowd, "Don't forget to tip those lunch ladies and respect your elders!" He throws the orb on the ground, red smoke engulfed him and within a second he is gone.

The red smoke reappears and Randy ends up on the roof of his home, he smiles as heads inside but then stops cold in his tracks, "What happens if my future self sees me?! Oh man I haven't stopped to think that."

He takes a peek in the living room and sighs in relief when no one is around; he sits down on the couch waiting for the man to house hadn't changed at all, just a few more trinkets than usual, but nothing too visible.

"You seem troubled," the Guardian was standing in the middle of the room, looking perfectly calm. He had appeared out of nowhere, just like a Ninja. "What is in your mind?"

"This is my house..." Randy's voice trails off as he observes the house, "but it looks like no one has lived in this house for quite some time, I wonder where my older self is at, is he successful? Is he alive? Stuff like that," He stands up and paces up and down, "Never mind that now" He said dismissively though he still seems troubled he decided it isn't important at the moment, "Anyways we need to get in Mcfist Industries, Like you said Night time would be a better choice."

"But I want to know is where the current Ninja is?" He ponders this, "We might run into him if we aren't careful, who knows what this Ninja is capable of."

The young man observed the Ninja with keen eyes, not moving from where he had first appeared. "I don't know where the current Ninja is. Last time I saw him, he was chasing me down through the rooftops of the business district. His emotional state is in a big mess, but I'm not sure if he has broken down or has been... tainted by the Sorcerer's magic."

Walking quietly to the kitchen, the Guardian checked the clock on the wall. It signed three and half in the afternoon, giving them plenty of time to figure out exactly what they wanted to do. Or better, what the Ninja wanted to do.

"I've talked with the guy that takes the mask and the Nomicon from one Ninja to the next," his voice held barely repressed distaste in it. "If we can find the current Ninja, then we have to take the mask from him."

"Alright, lets start with the small problem first.." Randy continues to pace up and down, his finger tapping his chin, "Were going to find the current Ninja, where do you mostly see him at? The school?"

If they can find out where he mostly stays then there would be a better chance at finding the current Ninja, with his emotional state it should be easy, he wouldn't be capable of fighting,"And then we will discuss further on what to do, after we deal with the current Ninja, interrogate him and find out where the Sorcerer is, once that is down we will come up with the next plan."

"Your recent fight will surely have attracted his attention," the young man said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "Next one, he's going to be there and we can catch him. It's just a question of when the next attack is."

There was a small chuckle coming from him, then he stood away from the wall and slowly walked towards the entrance door.

"If you need me, I'll be around the high school. Mostly on the roof or behind the line of trees behind the building. Take your time and come when you feel ready."

And with those words, he was gone in a cloud of red smoke produced by a Smoke Bomb.

Randy took the time to walk around his home, everything looked the same, it was like the place was left untouched, he takes a look around his room, it was clean and the room was also left untouched, it was like the occupants just vanished.

He still wonders what had became of his future self, he surely hopes that he didn't die, and what happened to his bro? what became of him?

It wasn't until late in the afternoon that he had approached the school again, he didn't want the guardian which was good, he needed to stay hidden until The Guardian would call for his help.


	6. Chapter 6

He knew that the current Ninja would arrive any moment now, so he sat down and meditated until the current Ninja arrives, The Guardian might not be there, but Randy felt that he was observing him and what he was doing. Since the roof of the school was empty, perhaps the man was hiding in the line of trees growing behind the structure, just like he had said. He was really good at hiding, because he could not see him.

Randy meditated for awhile, the sun hit the mountains indicting that its going to be night time soon, but he didn't care he waited for the current Ninja to arrive on the scene.

All of a sudden he heard foot steps heading towards his way and then a hissing sound, Randy opens his eyes to find a disk on the floor in front of him, The Ninja had missed but nearly got him.

"Where are you?"

Randy gets out his sword and listens in, he heard foot steps coming from behind, Randy turns his head around and was greeted with a punch to the face, He stumbles back and takes a look at the Ninja.

He had the same suit on but by the looks of him, he looks emotionally unbalanced, his stance was way off, "I see that you finally arrived."

Randy approaches him carefully, but the current Ninja was on guard waiting for the right moment to attack, "Enjoying being the Sorcerer's puppet hmm? Do you like taking orders from him? Look at you, you don't even deserve to wear that mask."

Shut up!" the hiss coming from his opponent was filled with venom and the emotionally distressed Ninja lunged, sword drawing a downward arch. His emotions might be unbalanced, but with that suit he was still dangerous. "Where's the Guardian? I want my NinjaNomicon back! It's mine!"

He didn't wait for a reply and lunged again and again, trying to cut Randy as much as he could. His aim was off, but the speed and strength behind each attack was deadly.

It was unexpected but he quickly moves out the way without getting hurt, for A ninja who is emotionally off his attacks were deadly, he decided that negotiating with the Ninja is a huge no.

Randy grabs the Ninja by the wrist and twists it behind his back, "Due to your emotional state you wont be getting it back, at least not for sometime," His grips on the current Ninja became tighter.

The Current Ninja managed to break free, he swings wildly at Randy but he manages to dodge his attacks, he thought this was going to be easy but he couldn't be more wrong.

Randy lunges forwards and slices at his sides, the Ninja let out a cry of pain but wouldn't stand down.

"I thought you were a Ninja." Randy begins to taunt him trying to get a reaction from the emotionally unstable teen, "Ninjas don't let his emotions get to him during battle, A ninja doesn't let the Sorcerer taint him."

"Shut up!" there was a flurry of Ninja discs directed at Randy, then the mentally unstable ninja turned around to look at the forest. "I know you're there, watching! You've been doing that for months now! You said you would help me, but where were you when I needed you the most?"

Without paying attention to Randy, he rushed to the line of trees and started cutting away branches left and right, hollering for the Guardian to show himself before he set the entire forest in flames. But the man did not appear and the Ninja's rage boiled, making him run further inside, heedless of where he was going.

Randy follows the current Ninja in the forest, his speed was remarkable, he couldn't even catch up to him unless he picked up more speed, The Ninja kept calling out the guardians name, but as before they were no response from the guardian.

He grabs the Current Ninja the arm and flips him over, he pins on the ground, he gets out the Ninja sai's and pins his suit onto the ground, "Now, I'm done playing games with you, I want answers and I want them now, You will answer me truthfully or I will end you."

He didn't technically mean it, he had no intention killing the boy but this was the only way for Randy to gain his attention, "Now where is the Sorcerer?"

There was a moment of silence, then the teen burst into laughs that filled the wood. "I have no idea!" he said between one gasp and the next. "Why don't you ask the Guardian? He brought you here, didn't he?"

At the surprised expression, the emotionally unstable Ninja laughed again. This time it was louder and his body shook with the effort.

"The figure of the Guardian is not as old as that of the Ninja. Actually, he's pretty new! He came to me a year ago and told me he'd be there when I needed help," he snorted, repressing another bout of laughs. "But guess what? When I called for his help, he didn't come! And you want to know what he said after everything was calm once again? That he's forbidden to act directly! That I had to take care of things on my own! That he could break the rules only if necessary!"

The Ninja struggled against the sais, but found out that they weren't budging at all. With a grunt of displeasure, the teen let his head rest against the cool floor of the wood.

"You want answers? Go ask the Guardian!"

I know you know where the Sorcerer is, The sorcerer used you to get himself out of here, Correct? So you must know, stop lying to me and tell me." Despite the situation he was surprisingly calm, though his patience is running thin.

"I don't like it when people test my patience, we could be here all night but I have things to do, people to save, you know? I don't really have time for this so I would greatly appreciated it, if you tell me where the Sorcerer is."

He is met with silence and Randy sighs, he quickly draws out his sword and points at the Current Ninja's face, "Only a true Ninja could have this sword, only the people with the heart of the Ninja could possess it, but it appears you no longer have the heart of the Ninja."

"Maybe its deep down somewhere." He points the tip of the sword to his chest, "Right there..."

The boy remains quiet until Randy pokes at the current Ninja's arm, every minute now the Sorcerer is getting stronger and time is sacred, he pierces the Ninja skin, it's not deep enough for him to bleed to death but it seems like it would hurt.

"So are you going to tell me or no?"


	7. Chapter 7

I told you," the teen replied with an exasperated voice. "I don't know! Chances are, the Guardian does! He's the one that lurks in the shadows, observing rather than acting! When the Sorcerer came out, I was granted the wish of no more fights, and what he does? He start a fight with the Sorcerer himself, He ruined everything I've worked so hard for!" the trapped boy gave another snort. "Wanted me to seal the Sorcerer again! Said that I failed as a Ninja! But I brought peace!"

You didn't bring peace," Randy stares into the Ninja's eyes, "If they were peace than why was everybody so happy to see me and the guardian and saying that they are going to be saved? Nobody would say that if they were in peace, You failed as a Ninja, you let your emotions cloud your better judgement, you made a big mistake, a really big one and because of that, everybody in Norrisville is paying the price for it." Randy grips the mask and takes it off the boys head, "And I will be needing this," He looks down at the poor boy, "I'll be coming back for you later."

"Hand over the mask," the familiar voice of the Guardian was as calm as ever as he walked out of the shadows cast by the trees. "I'll return it to the guy that hands the mask over to the next Ninja for safekeeping." The man bent down and helped the emotionally unstable teen to his feet and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The kid had lost weight his eyes were clouded with anger and hate. "You really think I left to fend for yourself that time?" he asked, surprised. "If you must know, while you were battling those five monsters, I was holding off an entire army of robots so that you could save those people. You didn't see me because I work from the shadows to ensure you can do your job and people continued praising the Ninja. It's been like that for eight hundred years. I can't change that."

The teen did not respond to the guardian, he does not believe a word the Guardian is saying, the ninja just stared down at the ground not saying a word to the both of them, Randy couldn't help but feel bad for the boy. "Great so we don't know where is the Sorcerer is located." Randy sighs in frustration, he turns his attention to the guardian, "Do you actually know where the Sorcerer is? Is he telling the truth?" Randy wasn't going to hand the mask over until he got some truthful answers, he grips the mask tightly in his hands, "You better start telling me the truth, and the honest truth."

Holding the mentally unstable teen by the back of his jacket, the Guardian shook his head sadly. "I only have vague ideas," he said. "And none have proof. If you are willing to spend the night checking out the several locations I have in mind, then meet me at your house in one hour. I need to take this kid back home before his parents go nuts. They are already worried enough as it is." The Guardian took a small orb out of his belt and smashes it to the ground, revealing it to be a Smoke Bomb. When the red cloud had dissipated into the air, the man and the boy he was holding onto were gone without leaving a single trace.

Randy waves the red smoke away from his face, he kinda felt bad for the kid, Sometimes being the Ninja could take its toll on a person, balancing life and school at the same time while maintaining a friendship with someone, it was hard and Randy knew it. Rain came down hard, Randy did not bother to smoke bomb yet, he grabs the sai's that are on the ground and stuffs it into his pockets, he felt that he was being a little on that kid earlier but it couldnt be helped any longer. He finally got out the red orb and smashes it on the ground, he ended up inside the house this time, Randy places his mask on the table and sighs heavily, "This whole situation is frustrating," He said to himself, "Now we have to play cat and mouse with the Sorcerer."

An hour later, the silent figure of the Guardian appeared at the entrance door. before entering, however, he spent a couple of minutes to get most of the water off his suit and cape. When he was dry enough to not create a long trail of rainwater on the floor, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Ninja, you here?" he asked, making his way past the living room and into the kitchen. Since it was night, he turned the lights on and closed the shutters at the window so no one would be able to see inside.

It took a moment or so until Randy responded, "Yeah." Randy emerges from upstairs and looks at the Guardian, "So what are the locations you had in mind?" Randy sat down on the couch and pinches the bridge of his nose. "This is frustrating, the kid doesn't know where the Sorcerer is, You don't know."

Randy rubs the side of his head like if he was getting a nasty migraine, "and what is eating me up the most is that I don't know what the Sorcerer is doing, he could be stanking people for I know!"

"After this," Randy said staring into the eyes of the Guardian, "You have to reveal who you are to me, you know who I am so its only fair."

"It's not that I don't know," the Guardian confessed, looking at Randy from his spot at the kitchen's door. "It's that I don't remember clearly. Don't ask me what that does mean because I won't tell." He sighed and then went to stand in front of the Ninja, his arms crossed. "What I know for certain, however, is that the Sorcerer is not at McFist Industries, so we can cross that one out.. I believe the most probable locations are an old mansion to the north east, a system of caverns to the south, the mountains to the north west," he listed each location by counting them on the fingers of his right hand. "Or we can go look under the school for hints." Bringing his hand to his chin, the Guardian turned away and frowned. "Why wasn't I paying attention at the time..?" he asked to himself. "This would be much easier if I could remember..."

Randy observes him suspiciously, "Did the Sorcerer cast a spell on you to make you forget? that is the only logical explanation I have for you."

"Anyways, I'll check out the mansion that is on the northeast from Norisville." He goes to retrieve his mask, he slips it over his head, and heads out, "Either you meet me there or I'll investigate alone, see you soon." And with that he takes off to the northeast of Norisville, after awhile he does spot a mansion and rushes towards it, the atmosphere suggest that they are occupants inside but he decided to check anyway.

As he stood on a branch of a nearby tree, hidden from view, Randy could see that there was no security or guards. The looks of the mansion suggested that it had been abandoned for years now, with unkempt plants overtaking paths through the entire garden and stone sculptures falling prey of the weather. After a moment, he felt the eyes of the Guardian onto him, but like always, the masked man was well hidden from view and seemed like he was not going to get involved into this little scouting mission for the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Randy takes a quick look around the house, it doesn't seem that anybody could be in the mansion, everything is empty, the sun rays hit the shattered windows, there was nothing suspicious about the house so Randy decided to take his leave from the house. "There's nothing here," Randy said out loud to the guardian so that the Guardian could hear him,

"Alright lets go check the caverns that are south from here before we check out the mountains in the north west,"

Randy runs south in the forest, man he wished he could fly right now it would be so much better than running, he sense that somebody is following him, most likely the guardian.

As Randy jumped over a fallen tree, he came to a part of the forest that looked as if it had rotten away, leaving behind nothing but Selectric trees filled with brown leaves and hanging webs. He took a step forwards and suddenly the earth under his feet gave away. One strong hand curled around his wrists, but it was too late to stop him from falling deep into the bowels of the earth and soon, both Ninja and Guardian were tumbling through the darkness. They came to a stop only when the masked man grabbed Randy from his waist and used a hooked rope to gain a firm anchoring against the wet rock. When the world stopped rolling around crazily, the Guardian was sitting right behind the Ninja, one hand around the boy's waist and the other holding onto the rope.

"Try to not move too much," he said quietly. "Take out a Glow Ball, hold it up and tell me how close we are to the seemingly endless chasm."

Randy digs inside his suit and get out a silver glowing ball, A white light emits from the silver ball, "Were close..." Randy said in relief, "I can jump down and land on the ground." He mentally counts down to the three and lands on the ground, but in the process the glowing ball slips out of his finger and smashes onto the ground. "Great," Randy sighs heavily while getting out another glowing ball, "Alright you can come down now."

As the new Glow Ball illuminated the cavern and the deep chasm Randy was standing at the edge of, the Guardian jumped down next to him. "I've heard that this place is a maze," he said, taking one of his Glow Balls out and using it to increase the illumination. "So we better stick together unless you want to end up in a fight without backup."

Randy searches around for any clues, just one clue to help find the Sorcerer but he doesn't seem to find anything, he takes a deep breath trying to calm himself down, The guardian was right, this place was a maze and to top it all off it was hug, once or twice he had gotten lost but always managed to find his way back to the guardian before anything serious happens.

"I don't think the Sorcerer is hiding here and there doesn't seem to be any clues on whereabouts at the moment," He whispered to the Guardian, "Now how do we get out of here?"

"Alright, follow me." The Guardian motioned for the Ninja to follow him through the several tunnels until they came back to the chasm and the hole they had fallen through. He grabbed the rope he had left previously and handed it to the boy. "It doesn't go up all the way," he said. "But it should help us up halfway, where the rock shouldn't be as slippery as down here."

Randy nods and climbs up the rope with ease, his hold on the rop was strong so falling back down wouldnt be a problem, he gets back on the surface and pants, "I havent climbed rope in a long time, I forgot what it felt like."

He notices The Guardian is right behind him, "Woah that was quick, anyways, I'm on my way to the mountains now, maybe we will have better luck there." Randy jumps on a tree and jumps from branch to branch, this time it took him till night time to get in the mountains, he notices some robo guards wandering around for any intruders, he stay's hidden. "This is it."

You sure you want to jump in there?" the Guardian's voice was really soft and Randy could hear it only because the guy was next to him. "You don't know what's in there and I can't remember clearly. You might get injured and... oh... now I know why I can't remember..." From the belt of his suit, he took out a binocular and started to observe the robot's movements. They had all a pattern, but there was the occasional extra that didn't seem to have a fixed course. But if the Ninja wished to go, then he had no other choice but to follow.

Randy ponders for a moment, should he? He cant just go into a battle head on without forming a plan, he would get hurt that way, he had learned his lesson the last time he had jumped into battle. "I'm going to take one by one out, silently, so it wont cause alarm to anybody then we could sneak our way in." Randy looks on to see a building, he has the suspicion that the Sorcerer is inside there, no doubt Mcfist is aiding him in his conquest to bring misery and pain onto others, some mayor he is. Randy jumps down and grabs one Robo ape and strikes it down immediately and hides it out of plain sight, he repeats this pattern with several other robo apes until the coast is clear, "All clear."

"Let's make this quick," the Guardian looked around nervously, as if he was expecting something to jump out when they thought they were safe. "I'm pretty sure the roboapes have to send in reports every so often." Using the night to his advantage, the man moved forwards. It was amazing how well he could disappear into the darkest parts of the landscape. One moment he was there, the next he was somewhere else.

Randy rushes inside the building without any incident, he took the opportunity to wander around, he noticed a camera is following his movements, he quickly got out his disk and throws it, sparks emit from it indicting that it had broke.

"So far so good." He got his Sai's from within his suit and his eyes move from left to right trying to see if anything pops up. "This place is huge, how do we even find him?"

Suddenly, the Guardian grabbed him by the arms and hauled him to the side just in time to avoid being hit by several darts. They looked harmless enough when they came to rest against the wall, but appearances were often deceiving. "I don't think that's our problem right now," the man whispered, looking around for more traps. There was a soft sound of metal hitting metal, then the Guardian was forced to shield the Ninja with his own body when a second swarm of darts were launched at them. Many of those were deflected by his sturdy cape, but a couple found their way onto his neck. A few moments later, he was sagging under his own weight.

Ah... sedatives..." he slurred, trying to fight the approaching unconsciousness. "Be... careful..." 


	9. Chapter 9

**I APOLOGIZE for the very LONG delay, I have been busy with school and other things that I couldnt make time on Fanfiction, I will update tomorrow or next Wednesday, we'll see how things go, I'm pretty sure I have lost fans on here, but I am pretty active on tumblr!**

* * *

"No, no, no." Randy shakes him, "You have to stay awake I cant do this alone and you know this, you have to stay awake, awake long enough for us to get to the Sorcerer, come on you can do this." Randy continues to shake but the Guardians eyes fell heavy, "You have to fight this you can do this, come on stay awake." Randy starts to drag him down the corridor but he knew that the guardian is just slowing him but he couldnt leave him here, he is going to have to hide him, just when the situation could get worse, more darts appears but Randy manages to block them with his sai's

The Guardian's eyes blinked slowly and after a sluggish glance at the Ninja, they closed and the young man fell into a deep slumber forced by the sedatives. Randy was so distraught in that moment that he never noticed one of those annoying robolizards appearing at his back. A soft sound of metal hitting metal and then the pinprick of a thin needle sinking into his neck. The world wobbled and spun, but Randy fought against the effects as his limbs started to feel heavy. In a last effort to do something, he grabbed one of the Guardian's arm and threw it around his neck. It took him a couple of tries to haul the man up so that he could start to drag him away, but when he thought that he could get out of the building without troubles, more darts found their mark against his back, making the world spin even faster.

"Must...Get...Out...Of...Here." Randy kept walking, thinking he could escape from the place, but he felt his body getting heavier by the second, his vision getting blurring, he squints his eyes trying to get a better view of the exit but it only made it worse.

More darks pierces his suit, he couldn't count how many of them hit his back but he can only assume that it had been a lot, still he did not give up as he tries to make it towards the exit. He was almost there until his weight became heavy enough for him to collarless on the ground, he tries to get up but is too weak and tired to do so. "Must...Get...Out..." Randy eyes fell heavy, the robot who shot the dart is in front of him, he had one good look at the robot before finally passing out.

The next thing that Randy knew was that he woke up with an awful headache and no idea where he was, where he had been in the last few days and why he was currently tied with what appeared to be green colored chains. His arms were behind his back and positioned in a way that he could not reach for his weapons or the Ninja Balls in his belt. To top it all, he had been crammed into a small cage that let him only sit up.

Not that it mattered since his awful headache was preventing him from even thinking clearly. In the cage next to his, the Guardian was in the same situation, but looked a bit more awake even if he didn't look like he was trying to plan an escape. Both cages had been placed into a small room that had no windows and the door was made of heavy steel. The light was really bright to prevent the two from using the darkness as cover. Along each wall, perfectly lined and un-moving, dozens of roboapes stood at attention.

"Ugh my head...It hurts...Jeez, its like someone bashed my head open or something," He leans his against the cage bars, he winces as his head kept pounding, he wanted his head ache to end. The chains pinches his skin, he tries to free his hands but it didnt work, the chain is wrapped tightly around his wrist, the cramped cage made him panic. He tries to gain his partners attention but there wasnt a response coming from him, he turns his attention over to the Robo apes. "Where is the Sorcerer? Better yet, where is Mcfist?"

"They won't answer," the Guardian groaned, trying to find a more comfortable position. Since his cage was the same size as the one holding the Ninja and he was bigger, he had less space to move about. "I think they were ordered to guard, not make conversation..." They remained in silence for a few minutes, then the masked man idly kicked one of the bars of his cage and gave out a loud grunt of displeasure when the metal didn't budge. "Do you remember anything before waking up here?" he asked. "Because I can only recall events vaguely..."

"Yes," Randy clutches his head, "We were about to escape since you got hit with the dart, but then I got hit as well, well first injected then got hit with dart, I fell to the ground and then tried to escape, but I fell asleep before we reached the exit." Randy lies on the ground of the cage, his headache had gotten worse, "Mcfist better not scream or anything, I have had this terrible headache that could get worse if he starts to raise his voice." He winces as he tries to free his hand once again but could not, "Urg I'm going to assume the Sorcerer made these chains specifically for us, I want to take him down as soon as possible."

"You might want to use this time to rest," the Guardian replied. "We're going to be in here for a while before they decide it is time to pay us a visit so that the Sorcerer can gloat at how powerful he is..."

The masked man tried to repress a laugh, but was only half successful and in the end he found himself chuckling at the irony of all. They had gone through a lot to get the Sorcerer back into his prison, only to be imprisoned themselves. "So, since we can't break out of these chains," he twisted his wrists and made the weird green metal jingle lightly. "Want to talk about something? Hopefully nothing that needs to stay secret since there are dozens of ears and eyes locked on us."

Randy shrugs not knowing what to talk about, the only thing that is on his mind is escape, "How about your identity? Like you said its nothing to stay secret..So who are you?" This question had pondered in his head for quite sometime, they were times where he thought on why he should work with a man he did not know so well, but then again he did know about the Ninjanomicon and the mask. But they were times where he thought he couldnt trust him but that subsided already, he trusted him, afterall he had helped him get this far, its too bad they got themselves captured.

"So? Are you going to tell me?"


	10. Chapter 10

"You really think I'll tell you when there are so many roboapes around?" he asked, an amused snort escaping his troath. "It's like me asking you to tell me your idenity while all of Norrisville is listening. But I'm feeling generous so I'll give you a hint."

He twisted around so that he could look at the Ninja trapped inside the other cage. His blue eyes sparked with mischievousness and for a moment the Guardian looked like he was going to start laughing at a joke only he could understand.

"Once a Ninja, always a Ninja."

"Once a Ninja always a Ninja..." Randy repeated the word, he lies back on the ground, his face staring at the ceiling.

It took him awhile maybe an hour or so before he finally figure out with the meaning was, he knew that the Guardian could be a previous Ninja from the past he always wondered who,

Until now.

He lies there not saying a word, surprised, but how? how could it be?

"Why didn't you tell me this before? I would have understood."

"Would have you really believed me if I told you straight away?" the Guardian gave another kick at the bars of his cage. "Because I'm pretty sure I'd be considering the guy saying that a nice case of nutjob to the extreme..."

The following laugh was loud and it echoed into the room for a few seconds after it stopped. It was deep and rich in amusement, showing how much the young man was enjoying the conversation despite being tied in chains and crammed into a small cage.

"And before you ask, no. I'm not going to reveal to you what's going to happen in your future. Just that your need to continue will lead you to where I am. I might not be the Ninja, but I still have the heart of one. Hence the 'Once a Ninja, always a Ninja' that the Nomicon told you about."

Randy kicks the cage in an effort to escape but he knew it was useless, he grins at his future self, "But wouldn't it be better if you told me this before?" He had to admit he is glad that his future self is alive.

Or better yet that he is involved with the Ninja's.

"So what do we do?" Randy asked, "Wait until you come here, I'm not in the mood to hear Mcfist screaming at my face, or his gloating on how he had captured the ninja."

The Guardian cast a quick glance at the Ninja, then shrugged as much as the chain let him. "We wait," he replied casually. "Can't reach any pouch in my suit, so no weapons. And the cage can't be broken. Might as well as take a nap until they'll let us out so that they can gloat at us while the entire city is watching."

As to make his point clear, he gave another kick to the bars of his cage, producing only a dull metallic sound and a very small vibration. He looked really unconcerned about their fate, and perhaps he was right since he was still alive and all that.

But Randy had to stop thinking about that kind of stuff because time traveling and its twisting revelations was making his headache worse. There was only one thing that puzzled him. The Guardian's suit. So similar to the Ninja suit...

Its origins really puzzled him.

Randy sighs heavily in frustration, not wanting to face Mcfist at least he had some time to think and rest before he faces his enemies, "The Suit..." Randy began to say, "Where did you get the suit? did you craft it yourself?"

"Did you actually fight the tengu to weave another suit or you just made it without the tengu feathers?"

Randy lies his head back on the cold metal ground after repeatedly standing up, his head pounding every time he stood up, "But I am glad you are alive future me, I actually thought you left the town or something, heck I thought I died, another question, is my best bro?"

"I crafted this myself, but I won't say how. You'll have to find the answers to that on your own," there was a loud yawn and the man stretched as much as he could, using a corner of the cage he was stuck in to lay down as comfortably as he could. "And stop asking me about my life, I'm so not going to answer those."

After that, the Guardian started to hum to himself a tune that Randy didn't recognize, ignoring further questions regarding his private life.

"Ugh! WHY NOT?!" Randy kicks at the cage bar angrily, "I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO KNOW! THIS ISNT FAIR!" Randy growls now being put in a very bad mood, "I have every right, why wont you tell me?"

His only response was a hum coming from his older self but this fuels Randy's anger more, "Stop ignoring me! Aren't you going to tell me everybody's fate?! Everybody that I ever knew?! Why wont you tell me?!"

It took awhile but he calms down a little, he wanted to know his friends fate, that was all, he wondered why his older self wont tell him anything, it's his personal life too.

All you could hear from Randy's cage is grunts, growls, and constant moaning of pain, he finally fell silent, he had fallen asleep.

The Guardian stopped his humming, then turned an eye towards him and chuckled. "Just as I remembered it."

After that, he fell silent once again, occasionally humming a tune or two to pass the time. It was only half a day later that someone finally decided to come to gloat.

The door of the room opened with a hiss and the Sorcerer entered, wearing a triumphant smile on his green face. He looked at the Ninja with barely suppressed glee at the idea of finally having his mortal enemy in his clutches, then turned his eyes onto the puzzling figure of the Guardian.

"Don't look at me like that," the man said calmly. He looked the epitome of boredom. "You leave us in here for who knows how much and then demand for answers that I will not give. Come back in five minutes when you have sensate questions to ask."

There was a roar of rage and the clang of metal when the Sorcerer hit the cage holding the Guardian with a kick. "Silence!"

Randy snaps his eyes open when he heard shouting, he jolts up and hits head on the cells ceiling, "Ow..." Randy turns his attention over to the Sorcerer and then at the guardian.

"What the juice...?" Randy glances back at the Sorcerer, he had never seen his enemy up close before, he was only described what he had looked like, in all honesty he thought The Sorcerer would be more scary looking.

"Hey!" Randy shouted but then winces, his head was still hurting, "YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Oh, come on, Ninja," the Guardian was now faking being saddened so well that for a moment Randy thought it was true. "He's been holed up into his prison for eight hundred years. He's not used to people talking yet."

He then winked at the Ninja as a silent message to rile the Sorcerer up so that he was bound to commit an error. It was always like that when someone let their anger cloud their better judgment.

"Look at him, all green and..." the man cast another glance at the Sorcerer and let out a saddened sigh. "You really need to get out and take some sun, my friend. It'll only benefit you."

"And," Randy said finally getting what the Guardian was trying to do, "He isn't scary as I thought he would be, the Nomicon explained something different But look at him, he isn't scary in the slightest."

He could tell The Sorcerer is getting angry, he could see it in him, he looked ready to torture one of them, "I cant believe I was actually scared of him at one point," He chuckles to himself.

"Seriously though, you aren't scary in the slightest, you just look...Hideous..." Randy shudders at the sight of him.

The Sorcerer trembled, his long fingers curling into fists as he silently fumed at the two making fun of him. If it was possible, smoke would have come out of his nonexistent ears.

"And really, what's with the sorcerer title anyway?" the Guardian crossed his legs and looked even more bored. "All you do is send out your Stank and mutate kids into monsters so that they can rampage for you. Where's all this mastery of chaos, space and time I've heard you are able to do?"

There was a loud sound of metal tearing apart and suddenly the Guardian was sent flying through the air, colliding painfully with the cage holding the Ninja and toppling it. The force behind the blow was so violent that it sent both careening against the wall until the Guardian's back was pressed against the bars.

"Don't worry about me," the man whispered, coughing. "Keep riling him up."

Randy now hesitated, he took notice of the Sorcerer steaming in anger, he no longer thought this was a good idea, Randy takes a deep breath before glaring daggers at the Sorcerer.

"Are you even powerful? It doesn't seem like it, and why does a Sorcerer need help? You are the master of chaos, space and time yes? why would a person as powerful as you need help?"

"That's pathetic if you ask me, A Sorcerer needing help from the mayor of the town..." Randy laughs nervously, "You don't seem like a very worthy opponent."

There was a loud scream of anger, then things were so chaotic that Randy barely understood what was happening. He saw the Sorcerer toss his hands in every direction, wind picking up furiously even if there were no windows in that room. Then the Guardian stood up, too quickly for anyone to stop him, and put himself between the furious wizard and the caged Ninja.

A sharp whistle of wind being forced into a narrow blade and everything in its path was cut. The Guardian's cloak, his back and arms, the chains holding him and the bars of the cage that he wasn't protecting.

Free from his chains, the man kicked the broken bars away and grabbed the dazed and confused Ninja, quickly hauling him under his left arm and running out of the still open door. Thankfully, the corridor was devoid of robots.

"His biggest mistake was that he never tied our feet!" he explained, grabbing his cloak and discarding it. When not in contact with his suit, it simply dissipated into thin air. "The second was to let his anger get the better of his judgment!"

As the Guardian ran down the corridors with a still bound Ninja under his arm, Randy could hear the really loud roars of anger behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

**ASIRAM: SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY, AS A GIFT I HAVE WRITTEN LONGER FOR YOU.**

* * *

I think I got him too angry!" Randy looks behind him as the guardian carries him, there was green stank escaping the room that the both of them were being held at, "Way too angry!" "This place is big..." Randy pointed out, "How are we going to get out of here?!" He could hear a large roar behind them, The Sorcerer wasn't far off, he sounded like is getting to close to them. "Go to the left or something, quickly!" Randy shouted at the Guardian, "Either that or we fight right here and now!"

"Stop telling me what to do!" the Guardian took a right and then another right, coming to a staircase. Instead of going down, however, he went up. "I perfectly know where to go! I remember which way we took to get out of here in one piece!"

The Guardian easily climbed three flight of stairs, then kicked a door open and rushed down a corridor. Behind them, they could hear things blowing up and being torn to shreds. It felt like being followed by a large tornado. "Besides," the man took out his sword from the back of his suit and cut open a door with ease. "He's doing us a favor by destroying this place in his mindless rampage!"

"Oh yeah? now you want to remember huh?!" Randy huffs in annoyance, The alarms blares out loudly, "Great..." Robo-apes steps in front of their paths, but The guardians manages to slice them in half easily, making a clear path for the both of them, They kept running down the corridor, more robo-apes block their paths. The guardian throws out a electric ball, stunning the Robo-apes.

"You know you could untie me so I can help you fight the robo-apes."

The Guardian looked like he was going to protest, then gave a sigh and swung his sword at the chains tying Randy's arms together. There was a loud clang and the sharp blade was effortlessly reflected by the enchanted iron.

"It's going to take more than a sword to cut those chains," the Guardian grabbed the Ninja and hoisted him up onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. A moment later, they crashed through a window and were freely falling through the air. From outside the building, Randy noticed that they had been held within the McFist Industries. No wonder the Guardian had said that the Sorcerer was doing them a favor by tearing the place apart...

"Great... it wont come off..." Randy sighs when the chains are still tied to his wrists, he winces as he feels that the chains are tightening against his wrist, he regretted even asking to be free from the chains.

The guardian lands on his two feet before dashing towards the city, Stank started to form around Mcfist industries, "His furious," Randy chuckles loudly, "I didn't think I would be able to get him that angry."

"Do you think the townsfolk is going suffer the consequences because of us?" He sees stank soaring through the skies, Randy gulps, "I would feel awful if that happened."

"Don't worry! He's too pissed at us to bother with other people!" The Guardian easily weaved through the crowd of surprised citizens, muttering apologies whenever he pushed someone off their feet by mistake.

He easily jumped over cars and made a beeline for the forest surrounding the city, knowing that they would be safe in there until the Sorcerer calmed down from his current rampage. Using his sword to cut through another group of robots dispatched to stop them, the man kept running, occasionally grunting as the large cut on his back and arms was disturbed.

There was blood flowing down his legs, but it didn't seem like it could lead to a quick death.

The ground shook a little but that was enough to scare Randy, It didn't take long before they approached their home, Randy sighs in relief now that he was finally home and away from Mcfist industries,

The Guardian walks inside and places Randy on the couch. Randy pales when the ground shook, it was more violent than the previous one, hopefully The Sorcerer would calm down eventually, but it seems highly unlikely that he will stop throwing his temper tantrum any time soon. He messes with the chains but it only resulted in the chains getting tighter, it stops messing with it.

"I guess we need to be hiding for a bit? that's if you have formed up a plan already..." Randy voice trails off as the ground shook again, this time it was violent enough to knock some of his furniture down.

Randy enters the mansion and kicks the door open with his foot, he goes inside and rests his body against the wall since they weren't any furniture around, he feels the ground shake but it wasn't violent as the first few were.

It didn't seem anybody would approach this place, The house looks like it had been forgotten years ago so why would anybody bothering coming near here. It took a moment before Randy got up again, he canvases the area for any danger, but he was right, it didn't seem like anybody was around, Randy approaches the door. "Coast is clear!"

"Good," the Guardian limped inside, stretching and wincing when the wound on his back was disturbed once again. "It's going to rain soon too, so they'll erase traces of our passage." He walked to the Ninja an rubbed his eyes tiredly. He still couldn't rest because he needed to get those chain off the boy. "Enchanted chains..."

he grunted, picking an iron link in his fingers and testing their strength. "You need pretty strong magic to break these. That's the reason it took the Sorcerer so long to escape and why it took a spell from him to cut the ones tying me." He casually fished inside the back pocket of the Ninja suit and took out the Nomicon. "Come on, let's find a place where we can sit down so you can take a look at the book."

Randy sits on the floor that isn't rattled with glass, he sits in the corner of the house, his back against the wall, he looked tired again. "Lets do this, I really want to take a nap after all that has happened so far." Randy watches as the guardian opens the book, a bright familiar light emits from the book.

"Okay Nomicon," Randy began to say, "You think you can get these chains off of me? What spell do I cast for the chains to take them off?"

He was immediately sucked inside the book, which looked as panicked as it did that time before being catapulted into the future. This time, however, the book didn't drop him in the middle of a forest, but on top of a cloud and a scroll was unrolled in front of his eyes.

_*Enchanted by dark forces, which holds the Ninja trapped still comes from the bowels of the earth. Molded by fire, it shall be undone by fire.*_

A dragon rose from the earth below and flew around Randy a few times before stopping in front of him. The creature made of paper looked at him for a few seconds then opened its huge maw and erupted fire that threw the boy back into the real world.

As Randy blinked away the dizzy spell he always got when getting out of the Nomicon, he found himself half slumped against the wall with the young man sitting cross legged in front of him, waiting. The book, placed on the ground between them, shone for a few more seconds, then dulled and became inactive. The Guardian looked to be thinking deeply, a light frown on his masked face. It was as if he was trying to remember something, but failing at it.

There was a loud yowl of pain and blue eyes flew open in surprise. "That was uncalled for!" he growled, massaging his back. He had loosely tied some bandages around his lower torso and arms, right where he had been wounded. Standing up and limping out of the Ninja's kicking range, the Guardian spent the next few seconds to recollect his ideas before he sighed deeply.

"Ninja Rage will do," he said, going to help the boy up. A moment later he was enveloped by fire and the colors of his suit became inverted. He turned the Ninja around so that he was giving him his back and held the chains in his hands. The Guardian focused for a moment and the iron around the Ninja's wrists became really hot. Almost unbearably hot. Then, with a grunt and a violent pull, the links of the chains shattered with a loud sound.

Finally his hands were free from their bindings, he looks at his wrists, they were a couple of cuts but nothing major and he was glad, he rubs his hands and stares at the guardian with concern.

"Sorry," He said sheepishly, "I forgot that your wound was there..." Randy looks away in embarrassment before looking back at him, he took off his mask and stuffs it in his pants. "So, are you okay?" Randy felt concerned for him, "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

The Guardian crossed his arms and stared at Randy for a long moment, then shook his head and turned away. Without his cape, he looked much less imposing and his limp was so wrong on him. "I'm alright. Just get some shut eye," he said with a wave of his hand. "I'll keep watch just in case."

"No, No.." Randy grabs his hand and keeps a firm grip on him, "Can you just please answer some questions I have for you? Or at-least answer why you cant tell me,"You're me..."

Randy continued, "I should at least know some things about myself, I like the fact that you watch over the Ninja's, that must be a great job but I just want to know if my bro is okay."

"Seriously I don't understand why you wont answer that question, it shouldn't effect you, at least I don't think it should and plus How do we seal the Sorcerer back in his hole?" He had just noticed that the shaking had stopped meaning the Sorcerer had calmed down, but he can only conclude that its temporary.

"If you must know," the Guardian did not move or break Randy's hold on his wrist. "Howard is fine." Despite finally knowing that his best friend was alright, Randy was finding it really hard to come to terms with the short answer he had been given. For some obscure reason, he didn't want to talk about that particular topic, or his life in general, and that made him even more curious. "As for getting the Sorcerer back inside his hole, I..." he paused and frowned. "I'm not entirely sure. My memories of the event are... hazy at best."

he Guardian looked into the boy's determined eyes and sighed. "What if I tell you? What will you do?" he asked. He was so calm that he looked like a stone statue, but his eyes were stormy with a lot of emotions.

"Mentally prepare yourself? No... nothing you will do will prepare you for what's going to happen." He slipped his wrists out of the Ninja's firm grip and went to sit at one of the walls so that he could see the entire room and the door. There were no windows so no one could spy them from the outside. "But you know what? I'm remembering this conversation taking place, so I will tell you," he gave a humorless chuckle. "And we will both regret it."

Randy sat in front of him waiting for the guardian to tell his story, he wonders what had happened all those years ago, Did he and Howard had a fight? He certainly hoped not, despite them their constant fighting over him NNSING, they would always make up in the end.

He wonders why he was so reluctant to tell him about his personal life, what would was he so reluctant for him to talk about? This got him quite curious, and even if he didn't tell him now, he would continue to prod him until he would cave in and give him answers, he needed answers and needed them now. "So start with Howard," Randy said after a minute of silence between the two, "Tell me what happened."

"The story is not simple," the Guardian crossed his legs and assumed the position to meditate. "I can't start anywhere but the beginning. If you want to hear what has happened to me and what will happen to you, then listen." He closed his eyes and spend a moment to regain his composure and cast away the fear that could be seen in his eyes. What he was going to tell was not going to be easy for both him and the boy that was so eager to know. "It all started the day I had to return the mask,"

he said after a while, his voice so low that Randy had to strain his ears to listen to him. "That was the day I became broken and lost." Outside the abandoned mansion, heavy rain started to patter angrily against everything that it could touch, breaking the silence that came to be when the man paused in his telling. Without too much thought, he took out his sword from his suit and let it lay against his crossed legs, looking down at it fondly. "The reason why this sword is so important to me is because this was the last gift from the Nomicon,"

he let his left hand caress the handle of the blade. "I wasn't really thinking at the time. I was just desperate to continue my duty, even if for just another year. I was beaten and while I was laying on the ground, the book opened to me one last time, granting me the possession of this weapon." He slightly tilted the sword so that Randy could see the flat edge clearly.

The blade was scratch less, as if it just came out of the forge, save for some incisions near the hilt in the shape of the Norisu Clan's symbol. "And one last message written on this very blade," he said pointing at the Japanese writing. "It says 'Once a Ninja, always a Ninja'. Now I know what this truly means, but at the time I was in such emotional distress that it meant nothing to me."

And then?" Randy presses on wanting to know more, he had to admit, him giving up the mask in a year was actually bugging him for quite sometime, he didn't want to give the mask and would even fight for it. He had been possessive of the Mask and The Nomicon in the recent years, always wanted to spend time as the Ninja, but he was also preparing himself for when he has to give the mask away.

But he couldn't just give it away, not to some stranger, not to somebody who needed the mask, Being the Ninja is stressful and wasn't sure if his successor was going to take all that pressure. Randy touches the blade with his finger tips embracing the beauty of it, his traces his fingertips over the symbols, he smiles to himself, that's something the Nomicon would do.

"I see, I thought a lot on giving away the Nomicon, I don't ever want to give it away, never, not in my life, but I guess I do eventually huh?" He looks at the Guardian sadly. "I'm guessing I put up a fight huh? since I got beaten and all? Was it the guy who gave the mask and the Nomicon to me?"

"He can be considered as much of a Guardian as I am," the young man replied with a nod of his head. "He was trained as a Ninja too, and was appointed to be the one to bring the mask and the NinjaNomicon from one apprentice to the next. But this is not important for the story." Tired blue eyes looked down at the blade with fondness. "What happened after that day is nothing but a blur. Without my duty, I just closed myself off from the world and everyone I knew," The Guardian paused and his gaze softened with sadness.

"There were no fights, not going out with a bang... Howard and I... we just drifted apart. Before I even realized my mistake, he was gone out of state to continue his studies... to get a life." His hands idly rested on the blade of his weapon and he took a long moment of respite, his emotional pain far greater than the physical one that his still fresh injury caused on his back. "With nothing else to keep me in Norrisville, I packed and left in search of myself and those who could give me an answer to why I was denied a duty that meant everything to me," his bittersweet smile could not be seen, but it could be felt in his voice and it made Randy shiver.

"I traveled to Japan in search of these people, and found a group of people that have very close ties to the Ninja. We can say that it's a minor branch of the Norisu clan." There was a faint flash of light quickly followed by a distant rumble as a storm slowly approached their location. That was a good thing because it would erase their tracks and the Sorcerer would be unable to find them so deep into the forest.

"At first they didn't want anything to do with me, but when I presented this sword..." he patted his sword. "They understood and let me join the clan so that I could find myself once again. For almost three years I trained and looked for an answer to what I was supposed to do with myself." Slowly, he brought a hand to his head and grasped his mask, pulling it off and showing Randy's face, only slightly older and with a short stubble. Unlike the Ninja suit, however, his did not unwrap from around his body. "I was unsuccessful until the head of the clan spoke to me one night," he handed the mask over to Randy so he could look at it. "I still remember his kind words...

" At the memory, the Guardian smiled and his eyes sparkled with an inner light that was hard to decipher. It might have been happiness, or maybe it was just the effect of the lightning's flashes reflecting on them. Either way, he looked really alive. "Then he took out a box that reminded me of the one used to carry the mask and the Nomicon from one kid to the next. His next words were what truly made me feel alive once again. 'In the whole history of the honored Norisu Clan, only one before you showed so much dedication to this cause,' he said to me. 'This man was the last of the original Norisu Nine, the same man that sealed the Sorcerer into his prison. You have his soul and fire, young one, so we grant you your wish'.

Then he opened the box and revealed several black feathers I instantly recognized. Took me a while to craft this suit, but by the time I returned back home, the situation was starting to look really bad. I tried to help the Ninja as best as I could, unwillingly gaining the title of Guardian and the reputation of being there for the Ninja in times of need, but it was already too late. The rest you obviously know."


	12. Chapter 12

Randy said nothing as he explains his story to him, it was rather sad, on what had happened between him and Howard, how they separated from each other, He had promised Howard one time they would never be apart, they would never stop being bros.

It just made him sad to think that they had lost contact all those years ago, but was also sad is that he had been lost, he would have felt that way if he had to give that mask away. He was rather surprised to hear about the group of people that were from japan that worked with the Ninja, he didn't know they were other people out there who knew about the Ninja except for the guy who had given him the mask and the Nomicon. He smiles to himself as he can imagine himself helping other Ninja's out under a assumed identity,

but he knew the rest of the story and his smile fades as soon as it was formed on his face. "I'm sorry...for all that has happened to you, I promise I will put a end to all of this, I will lock the Sorcerer in his prison and make sure everything is back to normal, I will even Ninja promise you." "Thanks to you," Randy continues on, "I might be able to be at ease when its time for me to give my mask away."

The Guardian looked down at his mask which was now resting on top of his sword. "No, you won't," he said, a sad smile on his face. "There is a reason why I don't remember much of this time traveling event, and that is because something happened during the last battle. I don't know what, but once I woke up, my memories were hazy." He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to find solace from both emotional and physical pain.

"Don't you get it?" he asked, his voice soft. "I already lived through this adventure years ago. Said the same things as you said, did what you did... yet here I am, telling you my sob story as it happened..." Randy looks down, "Then I will change it, I-" Randy takes out his mask and feels it, he holds onto the mask protectively like as if he didnt want to give the mask away to a new person, "Okay maybe I wont, I can never imagine myself giving up the mask to anybody."

he sighs sadly, "I tried to mentally prepare myself for when the day comes, you know? for when I have to give the mask away to some stranger...Maybe I might be able to give the mask up, but the Nomicon? I don't think so." Randy looks at his older self in the eyes, "Now about the Sorcerer, we have to find a way to trap him..." His voice cracks a little, the conversation he had just now it's starting to get to him.

The young man gave a weak smile, his eyes showing a wisdom that went beyond his years. "We'll think of a plan first thing tomorrow," he said, replacing his mask on his head and taking out a new cloak from the back pocket of his suit. Unlike the last one that was torn in half, this one was intact. "It's pretty late and we're both tired. I need to let my wound heal and you need to save your energies." Before Randy could protest, the Guardian was laying on the ground on his side, enveloped by the cape. "I suggest you wear the suit," he said quietly as he used one arm as a pillow. "It keeps the humidity and cold away."

Randy sighs, following his future Randy's advice he had grabs his mask from the inside of his pants, Randy slips it over his head and lies on the ground, atleast some of his questions had been answered and he could be at ease, just a little. But the news about him giving the mask away still deeply troubled him, he let a tear escape from his eyes. It took awhile before Randy finally closes his eyes, The Guardian was right with the suit on it is warm, he finally fell asleep.

But the night wasn't peaceful for neither of the two. Both were tormented by nightmares and fears that often interrupted their sleep at random, waking them in a startle. As the hours went on, Randy finally realized why the Guardian had said that they were both going to regret it. The idea of being torn away from the mask and the Nomicon was painful.

No wonder why he was going to be so broken and lost when he would be forced to return them. He simply could not bear the separation. Morning came, but both Ninja and Guardian were far from rested. Instead, they looked sourly at the empty air, none wanting to take the first step in their quest to imprison the Sorcerer. "You okay there?" the Guardian cast a tired gaze at the boy. "Bad night?"

"No," Randy sighs irritated, when he lacks sleep he becomes irritated, his dreams tormented him all night, he had a nightmare about him fighting the guardian of the Nomicon and the mask, he put up a good fight but the guy put up a better one. He was defeated but he wouldn't let go of the mask, he notices Howard watching him but he didn't come to his aid, his nose bleeding and eyes were filled with tears, eventually the mask was ripped apart from him.

He screamed for his mask back and attacked the man again, the man flips him over and restrains him, he was tied down and left there, Randy could hear him mumbling a "I'm sorry." Randy tried to shake the thought of the nightmare from his head, but it had stuck to him. "Last night was horrible.." Randy rubs his eyes and looks over to him, "But that doesn't matter right now, what matters right now is defeating the Sorcerer, so whats the plan?"

"I would say that it's too early to act right now since the Sorcerer is still looking for us," the Guardian turned his gaze to the Ninja and chuckled. "But I know both of us won't be able to sit still for very long." He stood up with a grunt, massaging his back and taking off the bandages. The cut had been fairly deep, but thanks to his mastery of the Art of Healing, his back and arms were as new.

That technique always came in handy. "So we go down to the school without being seen," he explained making his way towards the door. "And I'll show you what's under it."

Randy nods and looks out the window, he was already prepared, he had his suit on and is ready to go any minute now," Randy follows The Guardian to the door and leaves the forest. He said nothing as jumped on the tree branch, he is a lot faster than the Guardian when it came down to speed, but Randy's feet slipped from the branch and he almost fell down on the ground. Luckily he landed on his feet and he continues on by foot, he finally arrived at the school and looks inside, "Lead the way.."


	13. Chapter 13

Silently, the masked man led the Ninja through the empty halls of the school. It was barely mid day, but all the students were inside the classrooms for their lessons. It was quiet and both were thankful to be able to walk without making any noise. Sometimes they would cross path with a kid, but the Guardian's simple motion of bringing his finger to his mouth kept the ecstatic teen quiet.

Then they were standing in the middle of the cafeteria and the young man was gently tapping his sword against the ground. "It should be here..." he murmured to himself.

When his sword produced a hollow sound, he crouched down and lifted a large lid camouflaged to be like the rest of the floor. Under it a very long chute and a lone ladder disappearing into the darkness. "With all the times this place was destroyed, you'd think people would find this passage. Or many others located in several places in the school..."

Without a word Randy goes down the latter, once darkness hit him he got a glowing ball, he looks for a moment as the white light shine from inside the ball, he looks up at the Guardian, "Come on , I have the glowing ball ready so we see in the dark."

Randy continues down the latter, they were times where he almost fell down the latter, he almost dropped the glowing ball but managed to grab it on time. Randy's feet finally hit the ground.

he looks up at his future self, "Do you need the light to help you?" He waits for the Guardians to come down latter, he finally reached the ground and Randy goes to him, "Okay where to?"

the young man held up one of his glowing balls and led the Ninja down a path. It vaguely reminded Randy of the old gym, with a badly broken floor and fallen walls. The only difference was the lack of gym equipment and supplies.

Before long, they were inside a rather large circular cavern. It would have been fairly normal if it wasn't for hundred of ropes hanging from the ceiling and walls with several small piece of paper with a weird symbol attached to them.

Most of these ropes were broken or burnt and only few were intact. They carefully made their way to the center and the Guardian pointed at a circular hole surrounded by broken pieces of what had once been a large stone.

"Right now, we're above the Sorcerer's prison," he informed, pointing a finger at the hole. "That's the entrance and what you see broken to pieces is the main component of the sealing system."

Randy observes the place, taking in every detail of the prison, he takes notice of the stool that has been abandoned, he notices the broken that contains the Norisu's Nine's symbol on it, "What a small prison."

He pointed out. "Whoever built the school wasn't thinking straight when they decided to build a school on top of the Sorcerer's prison, not the best idea, either that or they didn't know that the Sorcerer would be under here."

"So what now? Should I console the Nomicon now?" Randy looks down sadly at the book, "Or should I wait?"

"The myth of the Guardian always knowing what to do in a situation is false," the masked man held a burnt rope in his hand and observed it with keen eyes. "I'm just someone that observes a lot and act accordingly to aid the Ninja in the best way possible."

Which meant that he had no idea what to do either. Randy could see his displeasure at being unable to remember what he had done in this situation. "The main idea is to recreate the seals that trapped the Sorcerer in his prison," he said after a while. He walked to the hole and peered down, seeing the faint glimmer of golden chains.

"We already have the chains and I can find the ropes and recreate the wards, but you'll have to do the hardest part." He took a piece of stone and held it up for Randy to observe. There was a bit of red in it.

"My suit might be very similar to yours, but it is not the same. You'll have to perform the sealing itself on your own. I'm sure the Nomicon will tell you how to do that."

Randy sighs, well he was no help, though he can tell that he is trying to remember, now he was curious on why he couldn't remember, something must have happened during his last battle, if he asked his future self he wont even remember.

Randy looks down at the book that he had just taken out of his suit, The Guardian watches as Randy opens the book. As soon as Randy opens the book a warm comforting feeling emits from the book as if he is trying to comfort him, The Book knows of his troubles and wanted to reassure his apprentice. Randy's body falls to the ground, his soul had been sucked into the Nomicon.

Strangely enough, he wasn't the only one to be dragged inside the world of paper. As soon as Randy was deposited in the middle of an endless flat surface, the he found the Guardian landing right next to him. He looked confused, but at the same time really elated to be back inside the Nomicon. Then they were both distracted by the scene unfolding in front of them.

Like always, it was in the ancient drawings of the Nomicon, but it was clear that it was all about the First Ninja's last battle. They saw him fight the Sorcerer with all his might, then use the golden shackles to limit his powers. When the evil wizard could fight no more, the First Ninja hurled him down into a hole, anchoring the chains to the bottom of the cave. The drawn figure of the Sorcerer was mad and was throwing spells left and right, hoping to hit his enemy, but the Ninja was faster.

Collecting a large stone, he drew his clan's symbol with his own blood and held it high up above his head. The Ninja charged the sacred stone with his own energy, then threw it on top of the hole, sealing it from the world above. It looked to be a very simple procedure, but both knew it wasn't that simple.

_*Only with a great force can the Ninja seal a great evil.* _

The words appeared right in front of the two, slowly and highlighted where it was important.

_*Bound by the desire to protect, the First Ninja's will is passed down through the ages by blood, seeking to contain the evil one's desire to destroy.*_

While Randy was probably taking the lesson the wrong way, thinking that maybe he had to hunt down someone's blood, the Guardian wasn't just silent.

He was speechless. He just stared at the words, reading them over and over until they were impressed in his mind. "I need to be sure, Nomicon," the young man whispered gently after what seemed like hours but where in fact just a few minutes. "Please, is it true?"

The words slightly moved upwards and more formed right under them.

_ *The strongest of the desires cannot be ignored and it will drive one's life forward. Once a Ninja, always a Ninja. By heart, by soul, by blood.*_

"psht!" Randy tugs on his future self's suit, "What is he talking about? what blood do we hunt down? is that the way to seal the Sorcerer by using someone's blood? You and Nomicon are speaking gibberish" His only answer was a face plant coming from the Guardian, as he grew older he had remembered every single advice the Nomicon had ever given to him, he would sometimes wonder how he didnt get it the first time, they were all so simple. "Seriously, what is the Nomicon talking about? and why do you look so shocked and surprised? Can I have some answers please?"

"What does bound by the desire to protect, the first Ninja's will is down through the ages by blood, seeking to contain the evil one's desire to destroy? What's that all about?" But it hit him, Randy wanted to smack himself in the head for not understanding before, he also looks shock, "No way...That cant be possible, Oh my cheese!"

here was a moment where the two stood there like idiots, unable to say anything at all as the truth was literally handed to them like a ton of bricks. Then, the usually calm and collected Guardian turned to the side and put his hands on his head. "Oh. My. Cheese!" his voice was filled with such shock, wonder and amazement that it was hard to believe he was the one speaking.

"I'm.. I'm... oh sacred Ninja Duties! I'm a direct descendant of the First Ninja?! That's SO Bruce! No wonder I was so broken and lost when they took the mask and the Nomicon away from me. It's in my blood! Negating my duty as the Ninja is like negating someone their right to breathe!"

When the Guardian said the slang that Randy and Howard would normally say on a day to day basis, he shudders, especially when his adult self is saying his slang, it didn't sound right, "Please...Don't ever say that again, it's cool if I say it but with you, No...Just no..."

Randy grins at the news, it took him a moment or so but he did finally get it, "THIS IS SO BRUCE! ME THE DIRECT DESCENDANT OF THE FIRST NINJA! OH MAN! I"M ACTUALLY A NORISU! YES! TAKE THAT SORCERER! I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN!"


	14. Chapter 14

So Nomicon...This is how we seal the Sorcerer? Okay, well that's good to know, Were going to have to weaken him in order for us to seal him back in his prison." Regaining his composure, the Guardian looked again at the words written by the Nomicon and smiled.

"It has been a pleasure to be within your pages again," he said. "I hope we can speak some more in the future." No reply came from the book, but the feeling he was getting was reassuring him that they would indeed meet again in the future. A gentle wind picked up and both were released back into the real world.

The Ninja was in a heap while the Guardian was sprawled on the ground like a bear's pelt, his face against the pages of the Nomicon. "I had missed these trips..." he muttered, standing on his elbows and rubbing his eyes. "Really missed them."

"I'm sure you did..." Randy grins at him and leans down and grabs The Guardian by the arm and pulls him up. "I guess that put you in a good mood," he smiles happily at, "Lets get out of here shall we? I have the jitters just by staying in here."

Randy collects his book and exits the prison, he heads up the latter, he eventually ends up back in the school, he helps the Guardian back up. They put the tile back on the entrance, and walk towards the hallway, a group of kids meet them and Randy couldn't help but grin, he did some heroic poses and signs some autographs but after they were done they head out to the forest again, so how do we go to Mcfist Headquarters...?

Before leaving the prison, the Guardian had grabbed the long chains from deep into the hole and was now checking their intergrity. They were in luck because when the Sorcerer escaped, he was unable to break them. Only open them.

"McFist Industries is their headquarters," he said, shoving the chains into the belt of his suit. "Attacking them there is pure suicide. We need to lure the Sorcerer to the school, were we know the grounds and where we can easy shove the guy back into his hole."

They stopped just behind the line of trees and watched the school from there. As the bell rang, kids started to get out of class to reach the next one and their excited shouts could be heard from there.

He will surely show up with McFist's robots, but you don't have to worry about them. You focus on the Sorcerer, I will keep any annoyance off your back," he explained, his arms crossed under his cloak. "Like last time, rile him up, make him use all his powers to get at you. Don't attack until you see that he's worn out. None of us won't stand a chance against him if he's at full power.

When he's tired enough and his attention is on you, I will sneak in and use the shackles. Those will further weaken him and enable us to start with the sealing procedure." The Guardian rubbed his chin, then looked down at the Ninja with his sharp eyes. He was deep in thought, humming gently to himself. "But not today," he said after a while. "I need to get most of the sealing system repaired, find a stone large enough that can fit the hole and you need to rest for the big battle."

"So back to the mansion right?" Randy yawns softly as he runs towards the forest, he looks back to see the guardian gone, most likely ahead of him, Randy pushes himself faster to the mansion.

Randy makes it home and heads inside the house, The Guardian made his appearance, "Looks like I misjudged you and your speed." Randy stops to catch his breath. Randy lies on the ground, he grabs a scarf and places it under his head, the scarf made a comfy pillow, his eyelids fell heavy and he eventually falls asleep, he needed all the energy can get before he goes into battle.

The following days were a blur despite the Ninja being forced to not take action. Most of the time he spent the boring hours either practicing moves with and without his weapins or meditating with the help of the Nomicon. While he kept himself busy so that he wouldn't go mad with boredom, the slippery figure of the Guardian was absent through most of the day and night, only coming back to sleep his exhaustion off until he was ready to disappear again. The evening of the fourth day, however, was different and the two of them were sitting in the middle of the room eating a cheap meal that could hardly pass for dinner.

"I've repaired the sealing system," the Guardian announced after swallowing a piece of bread. He still had a stubble on his face, and Randy doubted he was going to bother with shaving it. "Sorry if it took me so long. Getting the wards right was not easy." He had explained it to Randy once. The wards were those little sheets of paper with symbols on them that were hanging from the ropes. They weren't the main sealing component, but their role in keeping the Sorcerer in his prison was still important. "And found the right stone for the main component of the seal," he continued after a while.

"It's already hidden at the school. All we have to do is get the Sorcerer back inside the hole and then you can seal him up again." It wasn't going to be as easy as he had said it, but both knew that it had to be done. In a way or in another.

During the past week, he had been suffering from Nightmares of his book and mask being taken away from him, he didn't want to admit it but it was deeply effecting him, he tried to shake the image off from his head. But it would always come back to him, it would always come back to haunt him, and what's worse was that he had been left alone often in the mansion, his counterpart off to do who knows what.

He took a piece of his bread and takes a bite of it, he didn't mind the quality of the food, as long he had something to eat, "Oh that's good..." Randy's said, he doesn't make eye contact with him. "At least we have something to go on, right? So what do I do? lure him in the school right? Mock him and you put the chains on him?"

The young man looked at Randy with keen blue eyes, a fork idly dangling from his mouth and a can of boiled beans in his hands. He wasn't particularly obsessed with them, but that and the few other things they were eating now were the only things he had found in his house. He seriously needed to go shopping before he starved to death. "It's something, yes," he said. He held his fork in his free hand and started to mix the beans in the can with it.

"The general idea is to make our presence known at the school, and he'll come to us sooner or later. Then we can work from there." The Guardian frowned and looked down at the can as if it could explain why the beans weren't tasting that great. "Alright, what's on your mind? You've been... off lately. Don't deny it. I have the same eyes when I'm troubled."

Randy's fork pinches the beans and eats it, he continues to eat the beans and finally sets the can to the side. "Well, I...Cant do it.." Randy said bowing his head down, "I mean I can fight the Sorcerer and all, but that isn't my problem right now, the problem is that I cant give away the Nomicon, I just cant do it, I wont let anybody get their hands on the book and mask."

"I cant't bare being apart of it, it hurts just thinking about it, and I don't want to grow up and be depressed about it either because I know it well, I thought I can be at ease with the idea but I cant, and loosing my friendship with Howard makes it even more painful." "I don't want to give away the Nomicon."

"Unfortunately," when his can was emptied of its contents, the Guardian looked at it with a sigh. "You'll have to. I had to. It was painful, I won't hide that from you. You will break down and lose yourself." He gave a small smile, using the fork to lift Randy's head so that he could look at him.

"It's going to take time, but you'll come back the way I did," with his free hand, he pointed at himself and the suit he was wearing. "I might not be THE Ninja, but I'm still a Ninja. My duty has changed only in words, not in meaning. Whenever I'm needed, I'm there, even if people think I'm of a marginal role in the legend."

He gives him a weak smile, but he was still reluctant to give the mask and the book away, but alteast he was reassured of the situation, his stomach growls but he ignores it, "So when do we hatch this plan, tomorrow?" He needed time to be emotionally ready, if the Sorcerer caught wind of his pain he would use that to his advantage, he would use his pain to defeat Randy and wouldnt let that happen, not by a long shot, "If its tomorrow than give me time to prepare myself."


	15. Chapter 15

The Guardian gave an half smile and stood back, twirling the fork in his fingers. "It is when you are ready," he replied simply. "Going into battle when you are in an emotional turmoil is the worst idea ever. The best time of the day, however, would be when people can see us so that word will spread. Which means during the day."

"Very well," Randy clutches his stomach, "I'll be going to train now... I'll see you later." After that he constantly trained himself to be stronger, he would train to physically make him stronger, he practiced his stealth on his future self to see if it had improved or not, He would sneak up on the Guardian

but he noticed Randy sneaking up on him, the result? he needed extra work on it. Randy practiced with his blades and speed, both of the equally won in their matches, they made sure they didn't hurt each other too much. After his matches Randy would mentally prepare himself in the Nomicon, he was always meet with a warm and comforting feeling that Randy needed. After a week, Randy felt ready for battle, he woke up and puts on his suit and walks to The Guardian, "I'm ready."

The young man looked away from the book he was reading and gave a tiny smile at the Ninja. "I've lost a lot of memories of this event," he said, voice tinted with sadness. "The good part is that you will forget a lot of bad things and be at peace of mind for another year or so. The bad part is that I don't know how this battle will go exactly. I just know that you will survive it and go back to your own time."

Closing the book and placing it inside one of the hidden pouches of his suit, the Guardian stood up and slowly made his way out of the mansion, knowing that Randy would follow him.

The plan is really simple. We go there, show ourselves and wait for the Sorcerer to come at us. You will rile him up so that he won't be able to focus well on his spells and his anger will drain him of most of his power. But be careful, even weakened, he's dangerous. Once I get a good chance, I'll step in to shackle him, then we'll work on getting him back into his prison and seal it. Question?"

Randy shook his head, he understood what he has to do, he takes a deep breath before taking off in the forests, "The Nomicon told me the same thing you did, I will forget about the bad things that will happen, it did tell me about about me forgetting somethings."

"What it didn't tell me if I was going to survive or not..." Randy chuckles, "I guess I got my answer from you then...Well that's good then I don't plan to die anytime soon." When he sees the school came into view he grabs a smoke bomb from his suit, "Alright I'll be going now..."

He throws the smoke bomb on the ground and vanishes, he reappears at the school, "HELLO CITIZENS OF NORRISVILLE!" The students turn their attention over to the Ninja and cheers, their hero has finally arrived. "I am here! I haven't forgotten you!"

Silently like a shadow, the Guardian walked up next to the Ninja and chuckled at all the kids rushing at them with bright smiles. Seeing them so happy was one of the best rewards of his job and part of the reason why he traveled halfway through the world to get answers. "Don't worry kids!" he said, waving a hand into the air and never getting too far from the Ninja.

"The Ninja's here to protect you all!" There were loud cheers, and despite not wanting to rob the Ninja of his spotlight, people cheered at the Guardian too, knowing that he would make sure their hero succeeded.

Though I have to warn you kids," Randy puts his hand one of the kids shoulders, "Its going to get ugly here real soon So I suggest all of you to clear out the area okay? I don't want any of you to get hurt, and I promised myself there wont be any casualties." He signs some autographs and shooed the kids away from him, he smiles and waves to them as they leave, "Goodbye! Thank you for coming to see me it means a lot!" Randy sighs deeply as the children leave the scene, "Now too wait..." It didn't take long before the sky turned green, and ground shook, the Sorcerer is on his way to the school, Randy stood at the school prepared.

They should make a movie out of this," the Guardian mused as he looked up at the sky. Judging by the colors, the Sorcerer was pretty angry at them for insulting him last time. "This would be a scene with an epic music in the background." From somewhere inside his cape, he took out a familiar keytar and started to play a few notes, then came up with an improvised epic rock tune that had Randy surprised.

"Whoa dude, that is so Bruce!" He grins as he plays the keytar, "I havent bothered to pick it up since the battle of the bands, I didnt know you played it well," He rocks out to it a little bit before the earth shook again, almost knocking Randy to the ground. "I think you should get out of here..."

Randy grins fades from his face, he now looks serious, "Come out when you think its ready for you to chain him up," Randy gets out his sword and grips it tightly.

The Guardian played the keytar a few more seconds, then replaced it inside his cape with a fluid motion. "I'll watch your back, Ninja," he said, taking out his sword. "Just focus on the Sorcerer and don't worry about random robots and monsters." As the Sorcerer approached, followed by hundreds of different robots, Randy felt the Guardian slink to the side so that he wouldn't be in the way.

It wasn't long before the old wizard was standing several feet in front of the Ninja, his white eyes full with hatred. "I will make you regret ever challenging me eight centuries ago, Ninja," he hissed, not knowing that the warrior changed every four years. "I will hang your dead body from the tallest tower in the city, then I will do the same with that Guardian of yours so that everyone will see how powerless they are against me."

Oh please.." Randy laughs loudly as he found it funny, but deep down he was rather disturbed by the threat the Sorcerer had just made, "You think you scare me? I find it rather funny that you are making these threats, but yet, you cant even recapture your own enemy."

"Besides, you say you're a powerful wizard but you cant even use all your powers, you think turning people into monsters is threatening? I can easily de-stank them with no problem at all!" Randy waves at the Sorcerer dismissively, "Lets get this over with, I have a life to get back to."

There was a moment of silence as the Sorcerer's white eyes became narrowed slits. "Not if I have a say in it, Ninja," he hissed, raising one hand to the sky. Instantly, the clouds started to roll in a vortex and a moment later lightning illuminated them. "I will make sure you suffer before I end you."

As the two prepared for one epic battle, the Guardian was already working on thinning the Sorcerer's army. Just like he had predicted, the mad wizard was far too focused on his hated enemy to realize what was happening around him. Metallic heads rolled through the air, wires sparked and missiles flew, creating a chaotic battle that did not touch the main protagonists of an eight hundred years old war.

"He's right...this could be a movie..." Randy dashes forward and swings at the sword aiming for the head but was immediately blocked by the Sorcerer's sword greened sword, Randy jumps backwards to avoid getting stabbed. "Really? Really? A all powerful Wizard has a sword in his hands? What kind of Wizard are you? You have all this power but you use a mere sword..." He laughs loudly, "Oh man, this battle will be quick..."

Randy moves forward again only for The Sorcerer's stank to push him backwards, he crashes into the windows, he growls loudly, the glass shards pinches into the suit, "Is that all you got?!"

There were several loud bangs coming from around the two, indicating that the Guardian was seriously going all out on those robots that the Sorcerer had brought along. Just like he had promised, none were bothering the Ninja. Riled up as he was, the wizard paid no attention to the Guardian. His eyes and hatred were all onto his enemy. Just like Randy's future self had planned. "No. It's not even the beginning," the Sorcerer whispered, dispelling the magic sword and moving his arms around. Instantly, wind picked up and dozens of large blades made of air were launched at the Ninja. "I will show you what I can do, and you will beg for mercy!"

"Me and my big mouth..." Randy mumbles as he prepares himself, The sword came down on him all at once, Randy manages to dodge some of them but the other pierce at the side of his waist. He felt something warm oozing from his waist, Randy held onto it, he stood up to face the Sorcerer once more, "No wonder I was able to seal you in your little hole after all those years ago, you're not even strong enough!"

A warm and similar feeling is felt on his wound, the nomicon is healing The Ninja's wound he had just sustained, "Face it Sorcerer, you have gotten weak, you're no match for me."

The explosion of anger was something that could not be described. As the Sorcerer's ire grew, his powers steadily went out of his control, creating havoc all around them. The sky darkened, the wind picked up, the clouds became even more ominous and the earth shook violently. "You will bow to me, Ninja!" the maddened wizard roared as shards of sharp ice fell from the sky, destroying anything they fell onto. "And I will make you suffer!"

Before being hit by the deadly projectiles, the Guardian dragged the Ninja inside the school and they both took cover behind a wall. "Good job," he said, discarding his torn cloak. "Make him even madder. Press his buttons. He's falling for it." He gave the Ninja a pat on his back and quickly departed down the corridor, knowing that if he was seen, their plan would be foiled. It was not yet time for him to attack the Sorcerer.

Randy pops up again, the sight of seeing the Ninja undamaged angered him more, Randy casually walks back to the Sorcerer and smirks at him, he was falling for it, How could he have been so scared of the Sorcerer when he heard about him from the Nomicon? His smirk widens, "Is that all you got? Hail? Come on now? And to think I was actually scared of you at one point, the thought of you had me creeped out for awhile." "But I was scared for nothing, I mean look at you dont look or seem threatening at all."

The earth under their feet cracked, spewing lava and poisonous fumes from its depths until they were shooting up into the sky, rendering the place very hazardous for anyone that wasn't like them. The school building behind them shook, its tower toppling down like a castle of cards, then the Sorcerer spread his arms and lightning strikes crossed the air, incinerating anything that they touched and deafening anyone listening to their booms. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Annnd done! I am sorry you haven't heard from me! I have been downright busy! But this MIGHT be my last fic, I'm not too sure, *Looks down at unfinished fics.* I have the feeling I need to continue this, I was going to take story requests, but I decided against it.**

* * *

Randy pales, he was unsure he should continue on insulting him but that was the only plan they had and he is going to stick to it no matter what, Randy gets out another sword, the battle between him and The Sorcerer were going to get even uglier.

The Sorcerer lunges first, but Randy blocks the Sorcerer's sword very quickly, The Sorcerer manages to cut Randy few times, one on his shoulders and the other on his arm, despite the wounds, it wasnt deep enough but it still hurt.

"Look at you," Randy said as he blocks the Sorcerer sword yet again, "Swinging your weapons widly like an animal, Face it Sorcerer, You are loosing."

The only reply he got was a furious scream and a maddening hacking that was barely possible to block. As the Sorcerer finally lost control of his power, everything around them crumbled under the unnatural forces in a way that it resembled the end of the world.

It went on for several long minutes until the Ninja, wounded and tired, fell to his knees. The wizard held up his arms, his sword ready to cut him in half. For a moment it looked like it would be the end of Norrisville hero, but said hero was not alone.

The Guardian, gone unnoticed by the Sorcerer, had silently snuck behind the crazed wizard and jumped at him. Thrown forward for the surprise, the masked man took advantage of the surprise and closed his legs around the Sorcerer's chest so that he was literally piggybacking on him.

The struggle that ensued was violent, but the Guardian did not relent and soon had both the Sorcerer's wrists shackled. "The Ninja is right," he said, holding the chains so that the wizard's arms were restrained in their movements. "You lost!"

"Don't count me out yet!" the Sorcerer roared as he threw Randy's older self through the air.

The Guardian crashed onto the ground, very close to one of the lava fountains, and took a moment to regain his senses. He threw one of the chains he held at the Ninja and nodded. "Let's drag this guy back into his prison!"

Randy nods and gets up, he grabs the chains and begins to drag him back to his cell, all he could hear from the Sorcerer is constant screaming and cursing at them, But Randy ignored it, he only wanted to seal the Sorcerer up in his hole and call it a day.

Randy didn't think this battle wouldn't be so quick, but it didn't matter, the battle was over and he no longer has to deal with the Sorcerer.

Well it might not be over, He knew the Sorcerer would escape from its prison one day.

They Finally reached the prison after dragging the Sorcerer, he kept resisting along the way but it was expected, they managed to pull through, Randy thought he was going to go insane after hearing the Sorcerer constantly insulting them.

He wanted to strike him so he can shut up.

As the Guardian threw the Sorcerer back into the hole and jumped after him to secure the chains to the ground, Randy was left with the task to prepare the last steps to complete the sealing. Just like his older self had told him, the large stone was laying against the wall of the cave and had one of its faces directed at him. He would have to pain the Norisu Clan's symbol on it with his own blood for it to work.

"He's nailed down," the Guardian informed, climbing out of the hole and ignoring the several insults thrown at him from the bottom. He was out of breath and sported a lot of cuts too, but otherwise looked fine. "Be quick or he's going to escape again."

"Got it..." He clutches his sword tightly and presses the tip of the sword against his fingers, blood emits from his wounds and he begins to paint the stone with his blood, part of him wanted to vomit because of his blood is on the stone.

But he remains strong and continues to pain the symbol once he his done, he could still hear insults coming from the Sorcerer on he would escape and he would regret ever sealing him up in the first place.

"It's over Sorcerer..." Randy places the stone on the hole and sighs deeply... "Finally."

However, before the lid to the Sorcerer's prison was completely sealed, one last spell found its way past a small crack. Unprepared, both the Ninja and Guardian could only stare as an amalgamation of green mist, flames and electricity impacted with the young warrior's chest, sending him slamming against the wall of the cavern.

The crack of breaking bones was sickening and the Randy's future self felt his blood run cold. Now he knew what had made him forget most of his memories about this event. It was a miracle that that blow to the head hadn't permanently wiped all his memories.

He was instantly by the Ninja's side, holding his head and looking at him in the eyes. "Ninja," he paused and made sure that nothing else was broken. "Don't worry, I got you. You will be fine."

Taking the Ninja in his hands, the Guardian slowly made his way back outside where everyone had come to see the damage the battle had caused.

Randy mumbles incoherently, his vision fading from him, "I...I...It hurts...Everything hurts..." He tries to move around but it only brought pain, he cries out wanting it to end already.

"What did he do? What did the Sorcerer do to me? why did he do that? It hurts!" He coughs violently, he tries to move again but he couldn't, he cries out more in pain.

The Guardian reaches towards the mansion, and lies Randy gently on the ground, "Make the pain stop..." He shifts and moves around, trying to find a comfortable position, "What did he even do to me?"

Slowly, carefully so that he would not cause more pain, the young man slipped the Ninja mask off Randy's head. The suit unwrapped, leaving a wounded teen behind. "You are confused and perhaps you might not remember me, but I am your ally. Please, don't move," he commanded gently, placing the mask in the boy's hands so that he would be comforted by its presence. "Or you will feel more pain."

He turned the teen on his side and exposed a nasty wound that went from the right side of his head to the back, then took out another cape from the back pouch of his own suit and placed it on top of Randy to keep him warm.

Randy squirms when he felt the warm feeling, "No get away! It might hurt! GET AWAY!" He tries to swat at him but was held down, Randy pales and stares into The guardians eyes, The Guardian pins Randy down with Sai's, he made sure that the sai's didn't get into his skin.

Randy didn't squirm anymore but he was still scared, the scenery was unfamiliar to him, he felt the warm feeling again, he finally relaxes and lets the Guardian heal his wounds.

"That feels nice...What is it?"

The guardian removes his hands from Randy, "What did he do? What did he do?"

"You won your battle, Ninja" he comforted, one hand hovering above the wound. A soft red glow emanated from his palm as he performed the Art of Healing. "Rest easy and let me take care of your wounds."

The wound had healed nicely thanks to the Art of Healing, but the Guardian did not let Randy stand up yet. When he was sure that it was not going to reopen, he retrieved his sais and let the boy sat up against the wall. He then crouched in front of him and stared right into his eyes.

"Do you know who you are and what is your role here in Norrisville?"

I am the Ninja..." Randy said, "My duty is to protect the town from the forces of evil...But...I don't know my name..." Randy rubs his head, "That is a blur to me, I know I live in Norrisville, but I don't know where."

His eyes wander around the house, he tries to remember himself living here but the only result was a massive headache, "And I can tell that I didn't live here either," Randy looks up at the Guardian, "And You are?"

"Who I am is not important, Randy Cunningham," the Guardian held the Nomicon up so that the boy could grab it. "Your memories will return to you little by little and you will know who I am when the time is right. Your duty here is done. Come on, I'm taking you home now."

Yes, there was nothing left for the Ninja to do in that time period. Everything was back to normal and soon a new Ninja would be chosen and the Guardian would look over him.

As Randy's hands grabbed the ancient book, the world twisted and soon they were standing in a really different place. The mansion was gone, replaced by the school's backyard and its lush trees.

Slowly helping the boy up, the Guardian made sure that no one was watching them in that dark night, then they walked down the road in the direction of Randy's house.

Randy Cunningham?" Randy repeated the words to himself as if he was trying to remember, "That's my name right? My last name sounds really weird, I mean really, Cunningham?" He chuckles at the last bit of his name.

"Wait...Where are you taking me? Home? Is the Direction to my home?" Randy blinks in confusion as they finally reached their destination, he stares at the house and tilts his head.

Randy walks up to the door and opens it, he notices the house is empty so he sits down on the couch, "Where is everybody?" He notices his phone on the table in front of him and reaches for it,

He checks his messages to see that Howard as been contacting him, Randy puts the phone down and looks at the guardian, "Now what?"

"We part ways."


End file.
